Sisters of Blood and Soul
by RedRoseVioletLily
Summary: The bond between Rose and Violet was unbreakable. A friendship like no other, always there for eachother, even when they are far part their souls are always together. There is only one thing standing in the way of their friendship. What is it?


--  
The bond between Rose and Violet was unbreakable.  
A friendship like no other  
Always there for eachother  
Even when they are far part  
Their souls are always together  
There is only one thing standing in the way of their friendship. What is it?  
But can it stop their spirits from meeting?

Based on a true story.  
--

**Bloodsisters**

Read the tale of two people who had an amazing bond. The bond of friendship and love beyond comprehension. They were not even blood related, but they were somehow connected. One was Rose Weasley and the other was Violet Zackary. They were acquainted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at eleven years of age, and best friends by sixteen. This unique frienship of theirs was unbreakble. They never fought, and even on one occasion when they pretended to have a fight, everyone else doubted they 'broke-up' and said things like "Nah, their Rose and Violet, they never break up," and that was the truth.

Rose was even heard saying, "She is like the twin I've always wanted. I tell her every thing and vice versa. We help each other in anything and everything. Life with out her is like life with out air."

Violet had once written a poem expressing their friendship to Rose on Valentines Day, "You put a big smile on my face, that leads me to your special place... your heart."

They were rarely seen without each other. They had often said things at the same time and even finished off each others sentences. Their interests were alike, so was their upbringing. They were usualy frightened of how strickingly similar they were, but they did have their differences. Violet had a bubbly but reserved personality whereas Rose was seen having a princess-like though misterious character. Their relationship grew stronger and stronger every moment in each other's company.

During their 6th year, on the 25th of October, Rose had thought of a brilliant plan to bring them closer. During their afternoon free period, in which they sat half-dozing half-reading their potions notes while lounging besides the window of the empty Gryffindor, Rose jumped up with her finger pointing up in the air, suggesting that she had a fantastic idea.

"What! What is it? I know that look," Violet exclaimed, her boredem vanishing immediately being replaced by a smirk.

"You're having an LBM. Aren't you!" She continued getting excited. LBM stands for 'Light Bulb Moment', meaning an idea. Having a half muggle background they both knew about it and had seen it on muggle television.

"Yep, I just had a brilliant idea of how to make us bond forever!" Said Rose jumping up and down in excitement.

"Really, how?" asked Violet.

"Were going to become real sisters now," Rose was saying with feverishly.

"Pft! That's not possible. Even with magic." Said Violet disbelievingly. Rose calmed down a little.

"Yes it is possible." Rose reassured her, "Trust me. We can make it happen." Letting a small smile light her face.

"What?" asked Violet looking questionably at the silver instrument.

"You and I," said Rose pointing a finger at them respectively, "Are going to become...drumroll please... Blood Sisters!" she finished spreading out her arms to cause a dramattic effect.

"Are you serious? Wow that's amazing!" Violet was started to get happy. "Wait, hold up. How?"

Without another word Rose bolted upstairs and returning a minute later. Sitting back down in front of Violet she opened her palm to reveal a small silver pocket-knife.

"What?" asked Violet looking questionably at the silver instrument. "Now?"

"Yes. What better time to do it then now. No one's around. And we can clean the mess up straight away." sais Rose, but by now she was beinging to feel a little anxious. They both had the same feeling of nervousness, and began to get butterfies.

They both took a deep breath simultaneously. Rose started to bite her lip, nevertheless, she took the shining blade by the handle and balanced it on her right palm.

"I'll do it first, then you, and then we'll shake." Rose said checking her watch.

3:15 It displayed.

She wincing slightly as she ran the sharp blade across her palm. Blood began to show as she handed the knife over to Violet, who did the same. They shook their hands feeling elated. Then Rose had another idea. She grabbed the nearest spare piece of parchment and printed her bloodstain onto it, Violet imitated the gesture. Then they looked up at each other with jubilant smiles and hugged each other tightly.

Uniting their blood and soul, they had becom official bloodsisters.

They had made... an unbreakable bond.

******Author's Note:**** My first time writing from 3****rd**** person POV. This is based on Me (Rose) and my best friend (Violet). So how do you like the friendship? Does it sound cliché? Well to me this chapter is reality and I live it everyday, ****_written in dedication of my bestfriend and bloodsister Violet_****. **

**Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with JKR**


End file.
